


you taste like sunlight and strawberry bubblegum

by selvish



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Waking Up, this is literally so disgusting don't look at my gay ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvish/pseuds/selvish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"own me, you own<br/>you rattle my bones<br/>you turn me over and over<br/>'till I can't control myself<br/>make me a liar<br/>one big disaster<br/>you make my heart beat faster"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you taste like sunlight and strawberry bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nationalnobody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/gifts).



> so instead of working on shahani and i's au, i wrote her this drabble as an apology of not doing it  
> this is not proofread or beta'd because i am Dead Inside  
> please listen to the song while listening to this because honestly half of it is just lyrics lmfao :~)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJvzBtdb61Q

Calum woke up in a fog. He was warm and bleary, feeling the sun from the window kiss his shirtless chest, and a calm haze of sleepiness slowly ebb away from his brain. He blinked a few times at the harsh light that heated his skin, and turned to his side to figure out why his arm felt heavy. His eyes now widened at the body next to his. It was glowing beautifully against his navy blue sheets, and he gasped at the golden curls that just brushed his shoulder.

“Ashton.” He breathed out, letting it rest lazily on his tongue. Calum was smiling lopsidedly as the other boy stirred. When bright hazel eyes fluttered open to meet his own, he felt his heart spike to double-time, and he gasped to accommodate it. The eyes under him crinkled at the corners, and he thanked every holy deity in the universe that the first sound he heard this morning was the sunshiney giggle of his best friend.

“Good morning, handsome.” Ashton giggled teasingly. He moved up to lean on one arm, relishing in how Calum investigated every inch of the skin he revealed while doing so. Once he realized he wasn’t going to get an answer from his slack-jawed bandmate, he simply leaned forward and nibbled at the other’s lower lip to shock him back to reality.

It backfired.

As soon as Calum felt the soft nip he lunged forward and properly kissed the fucking sun god sitting too far away from him.

His calloused fingers trailed along the skin he had been admiring, resting with one on the base of his neck and the other tangled at the hair behind his hair. Ashton’s teasing was swallowed by the other boy’s hungry kisses. They weren’t deep, but a desperate and fast mouthing over his slightly open lips. He whimpered softly and leaned into the hair resting in his hairs. At the noise slipping out from his mouth, the tanner boy separated from him and moved the now lazy kisses all over his jaw and neck. He lapped softly at the fading bruises, and mumbled barely coherently at the clean skin he found in between.

“I’m so fucking gone for you, Ashton Irwin. I can’t fucking control myself around you anymore. You own every fucking piece of me I swear. I’d steal and lie for you any goddamn day. You turn me into a fucking disaster.” Ashton was whimpering at each word, his fingers flexing helplessly against the other’s shoulders. His entire body was coated in a blush, and it only deepened as ‘Calum continued.

“I’ll follow you anywhere, and when one day you won’t let me anymore, I’ll still feel you in my bones, I swear, I swear…” He trailed off, resting his now swollen lips against his temple.

“I love you, too, Calum.” Ashton finally chuckled back, moving his head down to reattach their lips. This time it was a proper kiss, their morning breath tingling together shallowly before the older slid his tongue gently against Calum’s abused bottom lip. He opened easily and they let their tongues lazily slide against each other.

Eventually the two boys crumbled back down onto the bed, and pulled away. The brunette leaned forward to wipe some of his spit off of the other’s chin, causing them both to erupt into a giggling fit. Ashton crawled on top of him and blew a raspberry into his neck, finishing it with another soft ‘ _I love you_ ’ and a quick kiss.

The boy under him was still giggling as he looked up, and for a moment they stared in silent awe at each other. He broke the serene pause in time to lift Ashton’s hand and bring it to his chest above his heart. Ashton blushed at the speed he felt banging harshly against his palm, so he took his free hand and used it to cup Calum’s cheek. They smiled, and the sun from the still open curtains kept them warm for hours after.

 


End file.
